The EXAMINATION DAY!
by Alp Arslan no Namikaze
Summary: Di gentingnya hari pertama sang anak mengikuti ujian GENIN, sikap Naruto malah menjadi dingin bukan main! Apa yang akan dlakukan Sakura untuk mendamaikan suami dan anak pertamanya?#'Mereka memandangku sebagai iblis yang tak pantas hidup'#WARNING INSIDE!


_**GENRE: **Family, Friendship,Romance, dan Hubungan psikologis antara suami istri._

_**WARNING:** _**Don't like don' read!**_ Cerita ini akan sedikit banyak membahas Minato, anak pertama Naruto dan Sakura yang berumur tujuh tahun, saya sarankan untuk sedikit berkonsentrasi saat membaca karena akan ada nama-nama 'anak' dari rookie 11 yang lain :))_

**SUMMARY:**Saat gentingnya hari pertama sang anak mengikuti ujian GENIN, sikap Naruto malah menjadi dingin bukan main! Apa yang akan dlakukan Sakura untuk mendamaikan suami dan anak pertamanya?

* * *

><p><strong>The EXAMINATION DAY!<strong>

Author: Alp Arslan no Namikaze-2012

**DISCLAIMER:**

Masashi Kishimoto-1999

**HAPPY READING!**

**V**

**V**

V

"_ Buku Tulis?"_

"Sudah."

_ "Tempat pensil?"_

"Sudah."

"Bekal dadar gulung dan onigiri?"

Bocah 7 tahun dengan rambut pirang gondrong itu mengangkat kotak bento birunya.

"Sudah, _Okaa-Chan!"_

"Yosh!" Sakura mengangkat kepalan tinjunya ke depan muka, tangan kirinya menopang ujung siku tangan kanan dan mengangguk sekali mantap dengan iris hijau yang bersinar-sinar. "Jangan lupa semua pesan Ibu, ya? Catat semua yang disampaikan guru dan buktikan kalau kau adalah anak yang hebat!"

"Itu sudah pasti, -_ttebayo!"_ Bocah pirang itu berseru tak kalah heboh dari Ibunya. "_ Okaa-Chan _lihat saja nanti, aku akan lulus menjadi genin pertama di akademi Konoha!

"Bagus. Itu baru anak ibu." Sakura mengelus si rambut pirang.

" Semangat ya, Minato!"

"_Yosh!"_ Minato berbalik badan, seraya berjalan dimasukannya kotak bento ke dalam tasnya. _"Mata ashita, Okaa-Chan!"_

"_Itta rashai! Ganbare!"_

Suara gerbang kayu tertutup membuat suasana lantas sunyi. Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya, lantas tersenyum penuh arti.

_Hari ujian akademi, hari yang penuh dengan mimpi. _

_Wujud semua arti, bukan hanya sebagai dalih eksistensi, namun pula representasi akademis guna menjunjung nilai pendidikan._

_Untuk generasi lama, generasi kini, dan generasi mendatang._

Heh, dari mana Sakura dapat kalimat seperti itu?

Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah. Langkahnya tergesa namun terkesan ragu. Acara sarapan keluarganya sudah lewat hampir setengah jam tadi, makan malam pun telah usah 12 jam yang lalu. namun tatkala dia tak sengaja berhenti di pintu dapur, wajah riangnya pudar dengan rekaman dingin kejadian tadi malam terekam jelas di benaknya.

**Flashback Begin**

"_Otoo-Chan! _Besok aku ujian kelulusan ke tingkat genin!"

"…."

"…_.Okaa-Chan!_! Besok pagi aku akan ujian kelulusan tingkat dari akademi ke genin!"

"Ah, benar sekali! _Okaa-Chan_ akan membuatkan bekal onigiri dan dadar spesial untukmu, Minato!"

"Wah, benarkah? Asyiik! Pasti lezat sekali!" Mata bundar biru itu berputar ke sebelah kanan, "Ne, _Otoo-Chan_? Onigiri buatan _Okaa-Chan_ lezat sekali, khan? Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya!"

"…"

"Oh, ya. _Okaa-Chan?"_

"_Nande?"_ Sakura menghentikan sekali suapan supnya, memandang penuh perhatian anak pertamanya.

"Aku dengar misi untuk genin di akademi itu sebagian besar adalah aplikasi dasar bagaimana menjadi ninja, ya? Hihi… Aku khan sudah menguasai jurus shuriken dari Ayah! Aku pasti bisa melewati ujian dengan cepat dan dengan itu akan segera lulus menjadi genin!"

Minato melanjukan suapannya yang barusan tertunda. Sakura melirik ke kiri dan tersenyum kecut. Sejurus kemudian, sadar bahwa sedikit lagi porsi makan malam anaknya segera habis, tangannya meraih susu cair di pojok meja, menuangkannya ke gelas.

"Hei, kau ini optimis sekali. Masih ada Takuya, Tomoyo dan Inoe loh yang akan menjadi sainganmu."

"Cih, Takuya si pantat ayam itu? Dia memang jenius, tapi terkadang kurang ajar. Aku lebih milih kembarannya!" Seru Minato. Lalu tergelak, "Tapi kalau Inoe juga cantik sih, menurutku. Rambutnya pirang panjang, dia juga pintar dan punya analisis tajam. Hihihi! Ah, sudahlah, _Okaa-Chan!_ Aku janji padamu dan juga pada _Otoo-Chan _akan menjadi genin pertama angkatan tahun ini_-ttebayo!"_

"Yosh! _Okaa-Chan_ tunggu kabar baiknya ya!"

"…."

"Tambah lagi, Okaa-Chan!"

"Eh, lagi?"

Kepala tipikal bocah tan itu mengangguk, Minato mengambil kembali mangkoknya dari ibunda.

"Oh, ya! Aku dengar juga kalau ujian jutsu pertama untuk menjadi genin adalah _bunshin no jutsu! _Aku khan sudah belajar _kage bunshin no jutsu_ dari_ Otoo-Chan,_ tapi belum sempurna! Otoo-Chan hebat sekali! Teman-temanku bilang orang tua mereka pernah cerita kalau Otoo-Chan khan satu-satunya orang yang bisa menggunakan _tajuu kage bunshi no jutsu,_ jurus terlarang pertama milik Sandaime Hokage!"

"….."

"Ne,_ Otoo-Chan! Otoo-Chan!"_

"….."

"Nanti akhir minggu ajarkan lagi aku _kage bunshin no jutsu,_ ya? Aku pasti bisa menguasainya dengan cepat!"

"….."

_**TREK!**_

Naruto menurunkan mangkok ke atas meja dengan sebuah suara, mengangkat wajahnya sekali ke udara sebelum menjauhkan kursinya dari meja. Lantas berdiri.

"_Gochisousama…."_

Dan langkah-langkah kosong selanjutnya menjadi tafsir. Sakura mendadak mendegup jantungnya, lantas seluruh permukaan kulitnya dinginn merata.

Sejak awal acara makan malam memang mendadak ada yang aneh.

"_Okaa-Chan?"_

"….."

"_Okaa-Chaan?"_

"E-eeh.. _N-nani? "_

"_Otoo-Chan_ sedang lelah ya?"

"Ah, i-iya! Kau juga pasti tahu, khan kalau hari ini Kazekage Suna datang berkunjung. Seharian ini Otoo-Chan mu yang sibuk menemani."

Minato manggut-manggut,"_ Hh… So ka.._"

"… "

"_Okaa-Chan?"_

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya,

"Aku akan jadi Hokage menggantikan _Otoo-Chan!"_

**-ALP-**

Dan janggal, kronologi sarapan pagi pun tak jauh beda. Minato dan Sakura tetap berbincang satu arah,dan Naruto tetap bergeming bak batu karang. Minato terlihat tak banyak perduli, dia tetap memasang senyum cengir hingga akhirnya barusan tadi, dia pergi ke akademi. Berangkat meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze.

Berangkat meninggalkan kediaman _Rokudaime Hokage._

Hh, Sakura menghela nafasnya lagi. Kali ini berat. Dia hanya bisa berharap kalau senyum manis di wajah putranya tetap hadir hingga akhir senja nanti. Kaki jenjangnya menapak tatami, melangkah menuju ruang kerja.

Naruto ada di sana. Duduk memunggunginya dengan tangan kanan memegang pena. Sakura menggigit bawah bibirnya sebelum mendekat. Namun sial, Sakura bahkan baru mau beranjak dari bibir pintu, tangannya terulur tatkala sosok jangkung kekar itu menarik diri dari kursi. Mengenangkan langsung jubah putih bertuliskan kanji,_ Rokudaime Hokage_.

"Naru-"

"-Aku akan pulang agak malam, kalian nanti makan malam duluan saja."

"Nar-"

"Aku pergi._"_

"…."

Menyisakan hembusan angin, keheningan kamar itu terkesan jelas. Sakura menurunkan tangannya, dia menunduk dalam, lalu keluar dari kamar.

Derit pintu berbunyi, Sakura memasang baik-baik daun telinganya. Menguji kelemahan penglihatan yang tak bisa mengejar _hiraishin no jutsu._ Sia-sia, intaiannya tak menyisakan apapun selain kamar mereka yang kosong. Tatkala pintu tertutup, Sakura berhasil menemukan kembali kesunyian itu.

Hening, sepi, sunyi, _sendiri._

Sakura merasakan _sunyi _pagi ini akan menjadi awal kesendirian abadi.

**-ALP-**

"Hei! Kau!"

Takuya menoleh ke arah suara, memalingkan kepala ke kiri lalu kembali pada si empunya suara. Rambut hitamnya bergoyang.

"Kau bodoh! Kau!"

Takuya memalingkan mukanya kembali ke kiri, tak mendapati seorang pun segaris lurus dengannya, dia menoleh pada gerombolan orang itu, dengan dahi berkerut dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, kau bodoh! Kau!"

Takuya mendecih malas. Geng mereka ini sudah sekian lama membuat risuh siswa akademi. Bukannya tak mampu, namun Takuya dan Minato termasuk malas mengurusi kerjaan mereka. Terlalu merepotkan.

Namun dua kali hinaan tanpa alasan ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menyulut sumbu ledak amarah Takuya. Takuya berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Jaga kata-katamu, _gendut kolestrol."_

"_Ha? Nani ga Teme?_ Mau mengajak berkelahi?_"_ Seorang dengan badan gendut dan gigi kelinci berbalik spontan dengan lengan baju yang mulai dilipat. Takuya menoleh malas, dia menguap lalu menoleh sesaat pada gadis semata pualam dengan rambut hitam sepunggung yang tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya

"_Takuya-Chan…!"_

Tanpa memberikan sedikitpun perhatian lebih pada si gendut dan komplotannya, Takuya lantas berbalik berjalan.

"Sudah dapat permennya?"

Rambut hitam berkilau itu menari tatkala si gadis kecil mengangguk. Takuya mengulas senyum lega, namun tatkala di balik mata pualam itu memantulkan ketakutan, Takuya mendesah nafas.

"Mereka siapa, Takuya-Chan?"

"Bukan _siapa-siapa. _Ayo kita lanjut, _Tomoyo."_

Gadis itu kecil itu menoleh takut-takut,namun Takuya menganggukkan kepala mantap. Dia menggandeng tangan kembarannya. Langkah gemulai itu beruntun berpasangan. Meninggalkan Si gendut dan kawanannya terperangah begitu saja.

"Hei, kau! Berhenti!"

Takuya bergeming, tak dihiraukannya teriakan bertatapan keji itu. Si gendut kalap, tangan seluas 3 kali tongkat baseball itu mengarah langsung ke belakang kepala Takuya.

_**TEP!**_

Dengan mudah Takuya menangkap tangan gendut itu, dikuncinya lantas dengan mudah menjadikannya pijakan untuk melancarkan tendangan ke samping badan si gendut.

Si gendut jatuh terjelembab.

"Kurang ajar kau!" Seorang bocah berteriak, namun tak beranjak dari tempat berdirinya karena kedua rekan lainnya segera meminta bantuannya untuk membantu memapah si gendut untuk berdiri.

Takuya merapikan tas selempangnya.

"_Hn,_ Buang-buang waktu saja."

Ucapan dengan nada angkuh itu membuat si gendut yang kalap semakin gelap mata. Tangannya meraba batu segenggam kepalan, melemparnya ke sudut kepala Takuya.

_**DUAAAGH!**_

"_AKH!"_

Bocah raven itu terjelembab jatuh. Tomoyo menganga hebat. Dua rekan si gendut mengangkat langsung tubuh Takuya, mengunci kedua tangannya. Anak ketiga menyeringai, dan tanpa aba-aba dari si gendut, tinjuan beruntun menghajar wajah Takuya yang memar.

_**DUAGH! DAK! BRAK!**_

Takuya pusing, dia bahkan tak mampu berteriak guna melepas sakit. Si gendut melihat adegan itu dengan tatapan puas. Da berpaling, mendapati gadis kecil bermata pualam hanya bisa berdiri dengan kaki bergetar. Memamerkan senyum sombong sebelum kembali pada Takuya, mengangkat dagunya yang berdarah.

"Cih, kalian! Keturunan Uchiha, ya?"

"Jaga kata-katamu brengsek…."

"Ha? Mestinya kau yang jaga nada bicaramu, _bocah sombong_!"

Sebuah tinju lagi, lantas beruntun. Kali ini Si gendut dan rekan satunya menghajar habis Takuya. Anak lelaki ini beringas, namun tak mampu melawan. Tinju yang dibuka dengan lemparan batu di kepalanya tadi sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya nyaris tak sadarkan diri.

"B-Berhenti…."

Tomoyo sadar betul suaranya bergetar hebat. Takuya mendengarnya, hatinya miris.

"Aku mohon… berhenti…"

Tangan tebal itu kembali mengambil ancang-ancang. Takuya merasakan setetes darah dari ujung bibirnya, dia pasrah.

_**TEP!**_

Si gendut kaku tangannya. Iris arogan yang tadi garang lantas ciut menghadapi biru safir yang tengah menghadang, bocah pirang pemilik bola mata sewarna langit itu menggertakkan giginya, lalu menghantamkan sebuah tinju kepada si gendut.

_**BRAAK!**_

Si gendut terkapar. Bocah pirang itu tanpa menoleh melompatkan diri secara reflek, memutarkan kakinya melancarkan sebuah tendangan yang menghajar bahu kiri anak ketiga yang baru saja meninju Takuya.

Iris biru itu menatap garang pada dua orang tersisa, sepasang telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk segel.

"_**AKH!"**_

Teriakan terakhir dari sepasang anak berandal menerbitkan senyum di bocah pirang. Tomoyo memperhatikan aksi si pirang dengan senyum yang mulai terangkat, namun gelagat sosok besar di belakang si pirang membuatnya kaget.

"Awas! Di belakangmu!"

Minato menahan senyum. Dua _bunshin_ yang usai bertugas muncul melompat melewati kepalanya, melayangkan sepasang tendangan pada si gendut yang hendak membokong.

Sedetik kemudian, 4 orang anak terkapar sudah. Minato melepas jutsunya, menangkap badan Takuya yang lunglai. Wajahnya babak belur. Pupil hitam yang biasanya tajam ini tertutup sebelah dengan kelopak membiru,

"_Daijoka,_ Takuya? Sialan, anak-anak ini…"

"_T-takuya-Chan…._" Tomoyo hendak menangis, Minato menoleh padanya, lantas menggertakkan gigi.

"D-Daijobu d-desu…."

"_Ck, Omae no baka da! Kore wa daijobu janai!" _Minato melepas teriakannya tanpa sadar yang dibalas lemah lewat senyum sekedarnya oleh Takuya. Minato mengangkat arlojinya,

"Kita ke rumahku dulu."

**-ALP-**

"_Itadaima…"_

Naruto berbisik pada dirnya sendiri, ruang depan tak menyala lampunya, menjadi isyarat bahwa penghuni rumah telah sepi. Jam dinding menunjukkan waktu jam sepuluh malam, jujur Naruto tak terlalu ingin sibuk setiap hari. Namun masalah pribadi keluarganya membuatnya serasa ingin lari. Naruto merasa dirinya terlalu penat bahkan untuk mengulas sebuah senyum.

Dan paling tidak, masalah pemerintahan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjadi pelampiasan.

Kakinya melepas sandal, baru akan melepas jubah _kage_nya saat lampu menyala. Menampilkan sesosok perempuan muda berambut merah jambu dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

Naruto amat lelah, mau tak mau dia merespon senyum itu dengan seulas senyuman pula meski terlihat ogah-ogahan. Sakura mendekatinya, menyentuh dada Naruto sebelum menerima sebuah ciuman di bibir. Sakura kaget, namun Naruto acuh melepas tuntas jubahnya,

"Minato?"

"Sudah tidur jam setengah sepuluh tadi." Sakura meraih jubah putih itu."Aku sudah menyiapkan adonan ramen siap masak. Kau mau?"

Naruto menghela nafasnya, kelelahannya sudah cukup membuatnya tahu kalau dia lapar.

"Boleh, aku tunggu di ruang tengah,ya?"

Tak sampai hitungan menit, Sakura datang dengan semangkok besar ramen. Naruto menjauhkan matanya dari novelnya, mengangkat sebelah alisnya tatkala menatap sepotong besar _yokubarimine _ dengan kuah kental yang menyirami ramen. Sakura menaruh mangkok di atas meja, meninggalkannya. Naruto membelah sumpit,

"_Ittadakimasu."_

Dan suapan pertama masuk ke mulut Naruto. Sakura datang kembali dengan segelas air putih.

Bunyi seruput menyusul, suapan kedua. Sakura memperhatikan gelagat makan suaminya, Naruto makan dengan sedemikian menikmati seakan tak ada masalah yang terjadi. Ibu muda ini menarik sekali nafasnya, mempersiapkan rongga mulutnya untuk bersuara.

"Tadi sekitar jam 4 sore, Minato pulang ke rumah….."

_SRUUPP! SRREEPP!_

"Dan dia membawa Takuya yang babak belur ke sini."

Lengan kekar itu menghentikan aktifitasnya, "Mereka berkelahi?"

"Tidak, bukan." Sakura cepat-cepat menggeleng. " Tomoyo juga bersamanya, waktu aku sedikit menyembuhkan luka Takuya, menurut pengakuannya dia tak sengaja menyinggung segerombolan anak nakal. Dan itulah akibatnya."

"Hubungannya dengan Minato?"

"...Minato yang menolong mereka."

"_Nggak_ mungkin." Naruto meneguk kuah ramennya."Anak Si _Teme _dihajar dan Minato jadi pahlawan? Berita itu harus diferivika-"

"-Dengan_ dua_ bunshin. "

Lengan itu berhenti lagi menyumpit mie. Lalu lanjut, "…. Minato mengalahkan keempat berandal itu dengan telak dengan menggunakan dua _kage bunshin._ Tenten mengirimiku pesan, Bacalah ini."

Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kecil, bertuliskan tinta hitam kering di sana. Naruto meneguk kuah terakhir ramennya, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja.

Tatkala matanya menjelajahi sekian kalimat yang ada, dahinya berkerut. tangannya meraih gelas, meneguk habis isinya.

"Minato berhasil membuat 10 _kage bunshin, _bahkan saat Takuya dan Tomoyo hanya mampu membuat satu. Dia bisa melakukannya, Naruto."

"Lalu?"

Sakura berkerut dahi lebarnya, "Ini berita bagus, Naruto. Ini perkembangan luar biasa. Apa kau tidak senang?"

"Untuk?"

"Ya untuk kabar gembira ini!" Sakura berjengit, dia mulai kesal. "Bukannya kita harus senang? Ini awal yang bagus, khan untuk seorang anak yang baru ujian kelulusan akademi?"

"…." Naruto diam tak acuh, tangan Sakura meraih kembali surat dari genggaman Naruto.

"… Lagipula kau yang mengajarinya, khan? Naruto?"

_**TREK!**_

Suara sumpit bertemu dengan bibir atas mangkok, Naruto mengangkat perangkat makannya ke wastafel, lantas sigap mencuci miliknya. Mendengar suara aliran air, Sakura buru-buru berdiri, terpogoh mengikuti suaminya

"Kau kenapa, sih?"

Sakura menaikkan nada suaranya dengan tekanan dia akhir kalimat, Naruto tak berpaling, tangannya pindah ke dispenser, mengambil segelas air hangat dari sana lalu berkumur.

"Iya, itu bagus."Naruto memuntahkan kumurnya. " Cukup bagus kalau dia menang berkelahi."

"Bukan itu, Naruto. Mestinya kita senang karena-"

"-Lelaki secara naluri menggunakan otot untuk menunjukkan kuasa. Jadi lumayan, lah kalau di umur tujuh tahun instingnya sudah bangkit."

Naruto memotong kata-kata istrinya, mengakibatkan Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Mata hijaunya menyiratkan seolah kesabarannya sebagai istri dan ibunda telah sirna."Kau ini Naruto bukan, sih?"

Tak ada jawaban. Lelaki pirang itu beranjak meninggalkan Sakura.

"Naruto!"

Sang suami mulai melangkah menuju ruang tidur, sang istri Hokage mulai kesal bukan main.

"Naruto!"

Tangan mungil itu meraih lengan tan kekar yang nyaris menyentuh gagang pintu. Tanpa diduga, lengan yang dijadikan target itu berputar mengelak, mengunci gerak tangan Sakura lebih jauh. Seiring dengan iris emerald yang menegang, bibir Hokage keenam itu telah mendarat lebih dulu di bibir sang istri.

Sakura kaku. Diam tak mampu membalas. Naruto menjauhkan miliknya dari Sakura.

"Aku sendiri tak tahu bagaimana akalku berfungsi sekarang. Aku sadar kau kecewa, aku tahu kau kesal, aku mengerti kau tak percaya dengan berdirinya aku sekarang. Aku sudah menjadi seorang Naruto yang _tidak_ kau kenali…"

"…Namun malam ini, aku _hanya_ butuh kamu."

Bisikan itu menguar bersama oksigen, menggelitik indera pendengaran Sakura hingga mengetarkan detak jantungnya dahsyat. Bibir itu bergerak kembali mendekati lawannya, kali ini dengan berani melumat bagian atas bibir Sakura. Sakura membalas kecupan itu dengan tak kalah mesra. Tangan Naruto menyusup ke bagian dada Sakura,

Namun sedetik kemudian Naruto berhenti, ditariknya bibirnya dari Sakura. Bidadari merah jambu itu mendelik heran dengan raut memerah di wajah.

"Masih bau ramen?"

Tergagap dua detik, Sakura menggeleng cepat. Naruto tersenyum lega, lantas kembali membisikkan kalimat yang dengan sukses membuat pekat rona merah di pipi Sakura.

"Ayo kita ke kamar."

**-ALP-**

_**Besok paginya**_**…**

Minato menyelesaikan suapan terakhirnya, pagi ini dia tetap ceria meski terlihat kaku. Naruto menyadarinya, namun dia tetap diam tak acuh.

Sakura tak mau membuat suasana sarapan menjadi dingin. Dia menunggingkan senyum lalu berniat berujar,

"…._Otoo-Chan…"_

Namun tak jadi. Anak pertamanya ini sudah mendahului dengan seuntai panggilan. Naruto memutar matanya, namun tetap berkonsentrasi pada sarapannya.

_'"Nani ga?"_

Minato menghela nafas, "Hari ini hari keduaku ujian…."

"_Soshite doishta 'ttebayou?"_

Minato memainkan sebentar sendoknya, lalu berdehem. Sakura diam tak turut campur,

" _Boku wa…."_

"…" Kalimat itu tak lantas berlanjut, Naruto menyeruput supnya. Matanya berpindah dari mangkok kosong ke iris biru terang anaknya.

"….Ayah….,

….. bisa ajarkan aku _Rasengan?"_

Diam.

Sunyi.

Minato menunundukkan kepalanya dalam. Naruto menjlati sisi dalam mulutnya, sedetik dia terkekeh,

"_Boleh,_ dan itu pasti….

….Namun bukan saat ini."

"Tapi, Ayah-!"

"-Aku akan mengajarimu saat kau siap. Bahkan sebelum kau memintanya. _Rasengan_ bukan jurus sembarangan. Hanya aku,_ Ero-Sennin_, dan kakekmu yang bisa menggunakannya. Dari enam generasi Hokage, hanya dua orang yang pernah menggunakannya. Aku, dan kakekmu, Minato."

Naruto menjelaskan dengan sebelah tangannya, Minato berdiri jengah. Dia berteriak,

"Tapi aku sudah bisa mengontrol putaran chakraku!" Serunya. "Aku juga sudah bisa melakukan _kage bunshin_! Lebih sempurna dari yang ayah ajarkan kemarin! Aku juga-"

"-Untuk apa kau belajar Rasengan sekarang?"

Naruto memotong kalimat Minato di tengah, bocah pirang itu tersentak. Pandangannya bergetar, dia menunduk namun tatkala mendongak, mata biru itu kembali berkilat.

"Aku…..

….Aku ingin _melindungi_ teman-temanku!"

Sakura terkesiap mendengarnya, kalimat itu mengingatkannya pada suatu kejadian. Itu-

"_Bagus._ Tapi sayang kau belum siap."

"Tapi Ayah-"

"-Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku kenapa kau ragu untuk mengatakannya pertama kali tadi?"

"-Itu-"

"-Karena kau belum siap untuk sekedar_ mengatakannya _padaku. Itu jelas. Kau mampu secara fisik, namun lemah mental. Jutsu hebat, tidak hanya butuh stamina tingkat gila untuk mengendalikannya, namun juga wibawa dan karakter yang bukan main luar biasa...

...Dan kau _belum _siap untuk itu, _Anakku._"

Naruto menaruh sumpitnya melintang di atas mangkok. Meneguk segelas air sebelum bangkit berdiri.

"Pergilah sekolah, nanti kau terlambat. Selamat sukses ujiannya."

Langkah-langkah kosong itu meninggalkan ruang makan. Minato terduduk diam. Tangannya terkepal, dia tak memperdulikan pupil hijau lembut yang kini mulai memperhatikannya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"_Tsk!"_

**-ALP-**

"Tidak ke kantor?"

Suara goresan di atas kertas menjadi musik, lelaki pirang itu tetap berkutat pada lembar kerjanya. Tanpa menoleh Naruto menjawab,

"…. Mungkin nanti agak siang. Aku sudah minta tempo untuk menyelesaikan laporan ini untuk Tetua."

Sunyi, dingin.

"Minato baru saja pergi tadi."

"…..Sendirian?"

"Ya, dia jalan tadi."

_**PREK.**_

Naruto menutup bukunya dengan sebuah goresan di pojok, tanda laporan harian sudah usai. Ditaruhnya buku setebal 300 halaman itu di barisan dokumen penting di atas meja. Dia bangkit berdiri, lantas berjalan ke dipan tempat tidur, merebahkan badannya.

Sakura turut mengikuti. Baru menempelkan pinggulnya di pinggir dipan, Suaminya mengangkat punggungnya lagi. Kaki kanannya diangkat dan ditumpu di atas paha kiri. Telapak kirinya berpindah ke bawah dagu dengan mata yang sayu. Sakura diam karena tahu Naruto akan bicara,

"….Sialan, aku jadi tambah kaku dua hari ini. "

"Aku siap mendengarkan apapun, suamiku."

Naruto menoleh ke kanan, melepaskan dagunya dari pangkuan. Safir cerahnya terpukau menatap emerald lembut istrinyayang lantas terhiasi senyum. Naruto gagap sejurus, lantas tersenyum sendiri betapa baru saja dia menikmati wajah jelita bidadarinya. Dia memang sudah berjanji sejak _tadi malam,_ akan berbicara banyak pagi ini. Namun menikmati betapa indah rupa istrinya menjadi agenda yang tak terduga sama sekali.

Naruto menghela nafas sekali, "Aku ingat betapa kelamnya masa laluku di akademi. Mereka, semuanya memandangku seperti sampah. Aku memang bodoh, tak berbakat, serta pembuat onar. Aku tak pernah tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengambil perhatian orang-orang, dan aku tak punya pilihan untuk mendapatkannya . Aku tak pandai di akademi, aku tak cerdas, teman-teman tak ada, kalaupun ada toh hanya mereka mereka saja. Aku selalu kesepian, aku dihina, dicerca, bahkan tak pernah dianggap ada.

Orang-orang memandangku iblis yang tak pantas hidup…."

Naruto berdehem,

"…..Dan tatkala seisi desa telah mengakui keberadaanku, tak lagi memandang rendah wujud _jinchuuriki,_ lulus jounin, kebahagiaanku seakan tumbuh dan kian tumbuh. Aku yang sekarang benar-benar telah melampaui ayah dan guruku. Dilantik menjadi kader baru Myobokuzan, benar-benar bisa menyatu hati dengan Kurama…."

Tangan tan lelaki itu menyentuh punggung tangan Sakura. Spontan, gerakan itu menghangatkan tensi detak Sakura hingga mengalirkan rona merah di pipi. Naruto tertawa ringkih melihat ekspresi istrinya, sebelah tangannya lagi bergerak, membelai pipi kanan Sakura sedemikian perlahan. Membuat perempuan muda ini tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya.

"…Dan kebahagiaan itu terasa semakin sempurna dengan hadirnya kamu di hatiku, _Cinta."_

Sakura merasakan dadanya berdesir. Cepat, melaju bak genderum. Demi Tuhan, baru Sakura sadari betapa hampir 7 tahun usia pernikahan mereka, teramat jarang wajah Naruto terlihat setampan ini. Tatapan lembut nan menghangatkan, pirang jabriknya yang tergerai kini sudah bergoyang indah di depan Sakura.

Mantan Kunoichi medis itu termangu kaku. Di tak berontak tatkala bibir suaminya mendarat di atas miliknya, mengecup dan mengulumnya perlahan.

Naruto menjauhkan bibirnya dari Sakura, lelaki itu menelan ludahnya sekali. Suhu panas yang berawal dari telapak dan bibir terlanjur mendera seluruh bagian tubuh, membuat Sakura lemah lemas. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, bukan main dirinya ingin luruh di dekapan suaminya, melanjutkan permainan hingga tuntas..Namun jika dia runtuh sekarang maka selamanya dia akan terus dikejar tanda tanya. Seyogyanya Naruto menjadi tempatnya berpulang masalah, sekarang Naruto menjadi 'sumber' masalah, maka dari itu Sakura tak punya pilihan untuk tegas pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura menyembunyikan aliran nafasnya yang bergetar.

Naruto kembali pada posisinya yang berpangku tangan pada kedua paha. Dua detik lewat, Sakura mulai mengatur detak jantungnya sendiri. Nafasnya pelan guna kendali emosi. Sakura menarik kembali tangan kanan Naruto, menaruh telapak lebar itu di dadanya. Gerakan itu memancing arah kepala Naruto, membuatnya menatap wajah pualam Sang Istri Hokage.

"Tapi itu bukan alasan untuk mendiamkan Minato, khan? Naruto?"

Sakura bersuara, Naruto diam.

"….. Aku tahu benar kalau masa lalumu itu pahit, sungguh berat untuk dilewati. Bahkan aku sendiri bisa dibilang ….tidak….bahkan aku juga termasuk _mereka_ yang memandang sebelah mata pada dirimu….

….Sampai kau membuatku sadar, betapa kau telah membuka_ mataku_ jauh lebih dulu dari mereka, Naruto. Kau ini kuat, _sangat_ kuat. Kau bisa menghadapi masa lalumu dengan senyum, dengan tawa yang tak pernah dimiliki orang lain. Kau menyadarkan semua orang. Kau membuat Tsunade _Shisou _mengerti dan menghormati sebuah impian, kau menampar Neji dengan fakta bahwa takdir bukan satu-satunya yang menjadi kompas kehidupan, kau membuat Gaara paham akan arti seorang teman, Kau berarti. Kau bermakna. Kau berharga bagi _semua_ orang, Naruto….. "

"…." Naruto diam mendengarkan .

"…..Dan kau telah menjadikanku harta yang paling berharga di dunia, _suamiku."_

Tangan sewarna pualam itu menarik telapak tan ke pipinya. Tensi kembali menghangat.

Naruto menggeleng, " Aku tidak-"

"-Beri aku kesempatan menceramahimu, ok?"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alis, "Bukan itu, Sakura-Chan." Lelaki muda ini terlihat bersikeras. Dia bangkit berdiri, kulit lembut yang barusan menggapai permukaan tangannya kini menggapai angin.

"Aku bukan ingin mendengar tentang itu. Aku tak ingin kau menanggapi tentang bagaimana 'aku'. Yang aku maksud-"

"-Kau tidak tahu bagaimana agar anak kita tidak mengalami hal yang sama sepertimu, bukankah begitu? " Sakura tak mau kalah.

"-Ya, itu-"

"-Kau ingin dia terlihat berprestasi namun kau juga khawatir dia terlewat sombong, bukankah begitu?"

"Ya, itu-"

"-Kau takut dia dikucilkan? Kau serba salah diantara dua itu?"

"-Ok, itu-"

"_Jawab,_ Naruto."

Kedua lengannya baru saja terangkat ke samping bahu. Naruto menjatuhkannya pasrah.

"Ok, Kau _menang_."

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, prihatin. " Ini bukan masalah menang atau kalah, Naruto. Ini soal kebenaran. " Dia menahan kalimatnya sekian detik."Apapun yang terjadi, Minato itu_ anakmu_. Anak _kita_, apa ada yang salah?"

"…"

"Jangan bilang kau tidak bisa mempercayai anakmu?"

"…Jujur aku bahkan meragukan diriku sendiri."

"Kau sendiri yang mengajarkannya _kage bunshin_, khan?"

"…."

"…. Berarti kau percaya padanya, Naruto. Itu sudah bukti kalau kau percaya padanya. Apa kau tidak sadar kalau anak kita sangat berbakat? Dia sangat cerdas, kau ingat kalimatnya tadi malam? Belum sempurna? Jelas-jelas dia sudah bisa membuat 10 _bunshin,_ dan kau baru saja mengajarkannya sekali, khan?"

Sakura melangkah mendekat,mendekapkan dirinya sendiri pada Naruto. "Kau ini titisan_ rikudo sennin_ bukan, sih? Perdamaian dunia saja seolah seujung kuku, masa urusan anak 7 tahun saja bingung sekali?"

"Tapi aku-"

"Kau percaya padanya. "Kalimat Sakura tegas, "Kau _mempercayainya _bahkan sebelum kau menyadarinya. Minato adalah ninja jenius yang akan menjadi wujud seorang Namikaze Naruto di masa depan." Sakura mengalungkan tangannya ke belakang punggung si lelaki pirang.

"Kau memberinya nama_ itu _karena _percaya,_ khan?"

Naruto terlihat amat kikuk, dia melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Sakura, berjalan menuju jendela. Sebelah tangannya mendorong daun jendela menggenggam kuat bingkai jendela seraya membiarkan safir biru itu lepas ke halaman.

"Aku tidak bilang, dan tidak akan pernah bilang kalau aku tidak percaya_ anakku._ Aku hanya bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri." Ujarnya lemah "Mungkin aku hanya takut kalau Minato tak bisa melewati masa-masa sulitnya, _nanti. _Namun tak bisa mengungkapkannya."

"_Takut?" _

Sakura mengulangi, Naruto ragu mengangguk.

"Kau tak perlu takut selama ada aku." Sakura menggenggam lembut sebelah bahu suaminya, " Kita sudah berjanji untuk _selalu _bersama, khan? Berjanji untuk menghadapi _semuanya_ sehidup semati?"

"…..Ya….." Naruto mendadak berbalik menghadap istrinya, kedua telapaknya kini mengamit ujung jemari lentik itu.

"Tapi aku-"

"-Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Selamanya." Sakura nyaris berbisik, menahan rupa rona merah di kedua pipinya. " Kau tak perlu takut soal bagaimana anak kita. Kita akan membimbingnya bersama, mendidiknya hingga bahkan mampu melampaui kita."

"Lantas soal jurus itu….."

"…..Kalau dia memang mampu kenapa tidak?" Sakura mengedipkan matanya. "Kau menguasai Rasengan_ hanya_ tiga hari, khan? Sementara _Yondaime-Sama_ menghabiskan 3 tahun hanya untuk meneliti. Jiraiya-Sama di umur 50 tahun sennin modenya masih jauh dari sempurna, sementara kamu? Belum genap 17 sudah mencapai tahap tertinggi, iya khan?"

Naruto sontak berpikir, kerutan dahinya menunjukkan bahwa jelas ia sendiri nyaris melupakan fakta itu.

"Ah… iya…."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya mantap " _So ka_….."

"….Dan kalau kamu bisa, kenapa anak kita tidak?"

Senyum manis itu mengembang, lantas diikuti oleh ringkihan serenyah sereal madu. Bibir ranum itu melayang ke atas, lalu berhenti di bibir Naruto. Naruto sesaat terkejut, baru akan membalas 'serangan' Sakura saat pemilik betis jenjang itu meninggalkannya, meninggalkan bekas basah di sudut bibirnya.

"Dasar mesum." Lalu tergelak. Naruto kikuk.

Belum ada dua hitungan tatkala sepasang gelak tawa terdengar dari sebuah kamar di kediaman Hokage.

"Sudah, mandi sana! Nanti terlambat ke kantor!"

"Eh, ya aku-"

"Sudah, sana cepat!"

**-ALP-**

Minato mengelap keringat yang bersimbah di wajahnya. Gila, dia luar biasa lelah. Sialan Lee Sensei, batinnya. Sejak kapan ujian masuk genin harus dengan sprint 300 meter dengan beban di kaki dan tangan? Minato merasa benar otot-ototnya tegang bukan main. Bekal omelet di kotak makannya tak akan berpengaruh banyak, kakinya hanya ingin melangkah untuk mendapatkan air dingin sekarang.

Di pojok ruangan sekolah, tempat minuman otomatis itu berdiri tegak. Mata safir itu berkerut sejenak mendapati sosok bocah dengan botol minuman ion di tangannyan, lantas nyengir tipis.

"Istirahat, Takuya?"

Anak itu bergoyang rambut hitamnya, "Hn."

"Bagaimana ujianmu?"

"Lumayan, meski jujur menjengkelkan." Minato memasukkan koin. "Untung saja cuma sekedar lari. Aku dengar yang ujian dengan Tenten Sensei harus bisa lari sprint _ jongkok_ dengan beban_."_

"Hn,"

Minato tak menggubris jawaban singkat tak acuh dari sahabatnya ini, tangan kananya mengarah ke tombol. Ditekannya sekali.

Mesin itu tak bergeming, Minato mencoba menekannya sekali lagi.

Tetap membatu, tombol hijau itu ditekannya _berkali-kali._

"Hei, ini bercanda, _khan?"_

Sia-sia. Sekian kali jari tan itu menekan tombol tetap saja mesin itu membisu. Minato mulai jengah,

"Geser sedikit, Minato." Gumam Takuya. Minato bergeser selangkah ke kanan, baru akan bicara saat tanpa ragu Takuya menendang bagian bawah mesin itu.

_**DRAAAK!**_

"Hei! Itu buk-"

_**PLUK!**_

Dan botol berembun bening itu mendarat di tangan Takuya. Bocah raven itu menunggingkan senyum tipis sebelum menyerahkannya pada Minato.

"Itu bukan_ rusak._ Hanya sedikit perlu tendangan."

Minato tertawa, " Terima kasih, Takuya."

Dua pasang kaki itu melangkah menuju bangku panjang di samping mesin. Mereka duduk berdampingan. Minato membuka tutup botol itu dengan sekali putar, membukanya dan menenggak isinya seperempat. Dia menghela nafasnya dengan oksigen yang serasa baru. Sangat menyegarkan.

"Bagaimana lukamu, Takuya?" Minato membuka bicara, sahabatnya ini meneguk sekali botolnya.

"Hn, tak apa. Ayahku tak banyak bicara." Minato mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Aku menanyakan bagaimana lukamu, _bodoh._ Bukan _ayahmu."_

"Ya biasa saja. Malah ibuku yang rada sedikit histeris. Untung _nggak_ sampai menjerit."

"Sialan benar anak-anak itu."Minato menggertakkan gigi. "Memangnya kau habis _ngapain,_ sih? Kok sampai dihajar begitu?"

"Urusanmu?"

"CK, kau ini memang sedikit bicara,ya?"

Bocah raven itu tak terganggu sedikitpun dengan suasana Minato yang kian gusar. Takuya hanya tersenyum tipis, namun tatkala pandangannya berhenti di sebuah arah, kerut Minato juga terlihat mengerut.

"Cih, mereka."

"…."

Si gendut dan ketiga temannya berjalan mendekat.

Tidak, tidak _hanya _tiga. Adasekitar sepuluhan orang bersamanya. Minato menghela nafas.

_Balas dendam, kah?_

Minato tak menjawab pertanyaan dari hatinya. Dia belum bangkit dari duduknya, namun dia sadar betul kalau Takuya juga sudah menaruh botol minumnya, bersiap untuk berkelahi.

Si gendut berhenti 4 langkah di depan mereka.

**-ALP-**

Matahari kian meninggalkan titik puncaknya tatkala Minato sampai di anak tangga terakhir, peluhnya tak seberapa. Namun pikirannya kali ini sungguh dipenuhi tanda tanya dari semenjak melompati genteng-genteng rumah hingga sampai di gedung ini, tidak. Bahkan sampai sekarang ini. Otaknya bertanya-tanya ada apa gerangan ayahnya memanggil baru di pertengahan ujian berlangsung?

Beruntung, Minato sudah selesai mengerjakan tahap ke dua ujian hari itu. Namun tangannya sungguh pegal. Hatinya entah untuk yang keberapa kali mengumpati guru berambut poni itu . Sialan, sudah menyuruh sprint, lantas dilanjutkan dengan praktek pemakaian dasar _double stick?_

Untung saja sekedar _dasar,_ kalau sampai tarung, Minato akan merasa hari ini akan menjadi harinya yang paling buruk. Yuriko anak sekelasnya yang umur delapan tahun itu akan dengan mudah membantainya bahkan dengan _quartle_ stick.

Minato sibuk menggelengkan kepalanya, pintu jati itu kini di depan mata.

"_Gomen kudasai!"_

Naruto mengenal betul suara itu. Diletakkan map yang tengah dibacanya ke atas meja, dirapikan seragam kagenya lantas berdehem.

"Masuk, Minato!"

Suara derit pintu terdengar. Bocah lima tahun berambut pirang itu menjulurkan kepalanya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ruangan hokage.

"Otoo-Chan… memanggilku?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Ya, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu."

Naruto bangkit dari kursi kagenya, Minato terkesiap. Jangan-jangan…

Naruto berdiri di depan Minato. "Buka telapak tanganmu."

Minato bengong.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?"

"A-Eh, T-Tidak!"

Minato membuka telapak kanannya di depan Naruto. Inang Siluman ekor Sembilan ini mengkonsentrasikan chakra angin di atasnya.

"Konsentrasi, kumpulkan, kendalikan, jadikan angin sebagai_ milikmu."_

Chakra angin murni terkumpul di atas telapak tangan Minato. Perlahan secara acak menjadi sebuah bola biru dengan untaian chakra angin yang menyusun bak benang halus. Bocah pirang ini kaget luar biasa.

_Ini….Raseng-_

"_Konsentrasi,_ Minato."

Suara ayahnya terdengar begitu tajam. "B-baik!"

Semakin menguat, bola chakra angin itu memadat. Minato perlahan merasakannya, getaran chakra angin itu semakin serasa menggetarkan sukma tatkala Minato mendadak mencabut tangannya.

"_TIDAK!"_

Pastinya, chakra angin yang hampir memadat sempurna itu lantas lenyap begitu saja. Naruto mengernyitkan dahi keheranan, Minato mundur dua langkah seraya menengadah menatap wajah teduh ayahnya. Lalu menunduk.

Naruto menangkap sebuah isyarat. Dia terdiam dalam senyum tipis sementara matanya tetap menatap Minato dalam-dalam.

"M-Maafkan aku, Ayah... Aku terlalu memaksakan diri. Aku….

…..Aku berterima kasih sekali pada Ayah yang sudah mempercayakan diriku. Namun aku mulai menyadarinya, Ayah. Aku belum mampu menguasai Rasengan. Aku memang ingin melindungiku _teman-temanku,_ namun aku tidak bisa menggadaikan _teman-teman _ku yang lain. Aku ingin melindungi _semuanya,_ dan _AKAN_ melindungi semuanya. Aku…. Teman-temanku yang kemarin berkelahi dan mengeroyok Takuya datang memohon maaf. Mereka-"

_**TEP!**_

Kalimat Minato terpotong di tengah-tengah. Bocah bermata biru itu terkesiap, tangan kekar ayahnya tengah membingkai kepalanya, nyaris mengacak rambut pirangnya.

"Bagus." Naruto bergumam, "Ini baru anakku."

Naruto berdiri, dia berbalik memunggungi anaknya.

" Aku sudah dengar semuanya. Dan aku harap kau mampu menyelesaikan semuanya. AKu percaya padamu….

…_Ganbatte ne,_ Minato!"

Bocah pirang itu membulat kedua matanya, dia masih linglung, namun wajah teduh Naruto menjelaskan semuanya lebih lanjut,

"Pulanglah dulu, aku akan menyusul nanti sore."

Minato tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi, wajahnya terlampau berseri-seri.

"YOSH!"

Dia berbalik, lalu berlari. Namun baru dua langkah, tapaknya berhenti.

"Ne… _Otoo-Chan?"_

"Ya?"

Naruto mendapati wajah Minato bersinar, iris safir itu berkilat dahsyat tatkala dengan gamblang anak lelakinya itu berseru,

"_Arigatou 'ttebayou!"_

Bocah lelakinya itu melejit luar biasa, meninggalkan ruangan Hokage tanpa hampa. Naruto tersenyum tipis tatkala pintu jati itu tertutup. Dia merenggangkan tangannya hingga otot jemarinya berdetak.

"Ah, akhirnya waktunya kerja lagi."

_**KROK! KRROK!**_

"Eh? _Yukidaruma_?"

Kodok pembawa pesan seputih salju itu berkoak sekali lagi.

"Apa? Sakura-Chan minta Ramen?"

_**KROK! KRROK!**_

"Apa? Habis muntah karena makan sambal?"

_**KROOOK!**_

"Ramennya _SEKARANG?_ Di rumah sakit? Bersama Ino?_"_

_**KROOK! KRRROOOOK!**_

Dan sekali itu Naruto bergeming.

.

.

.

.

"_HAH?"_

**-OWARI-**

**VOCAB'S:**

_Itta rashai! Ganbare! _: Selamat jalan, semoga sukses!

_Nani ga Teme? _: Apa-apaan kau? Brengsek!

_Ck, Omae no baka da! Kore wa daijobu janai!_: Ck, dasar bodoh kau! Ini bukan tidak apa-apa! (dengan struktur grammar tidak resmi, biasa diucapkan antar teman.)

_Soshite doishta 'ttebayou? _: Lantas kenapa?

_Boku _: Saya, aku.

_Yukidaruma : _ Artinya sih boneka salju, saya pakai untuk bikin katak baru XD

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTE:<strong> _Astaghfirullah, Author bikin fict baru? Suer deh, ni Alp memang pengin dikutuk jadi malin beras(?) Gyahahaha... Anyway, buat yang sedang menanti, ane harap sabar ya... Fict ini ane ketik di Bali sembari mengisi sekian waktu kosong di Bali seminggu kemarin. _  
><em>.<em>  
><em>.<em>  
><em>Untuk yang sudah baca, dan terlebih lagi untuk yang perhatian kepada Author yang masih saling belajar. Terima kasih banyak, dan salam cinta LANGIT BUMI.<em>

_._

_._

_Punya uneg-uneg? Kritik? Saran membangun atau bahkan FLAME? Jangan pernah ragu untuk mengetik link dibawah ini _**(^_^)b**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V  
><strong>


End file.
